The present invention relates generally to applicator systems that are used to spray fluids, such as paint, sealants, coatings, and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a pump changeover algorithm to reduce changeover downtime in a spray system.
Fluid spray systems are used in a wide range of applications, including painting, glue application, and foam spraying. Some fluid applicators have separate “A-side” and “B-side” fluid systems (e.g. pumps, reservoirs, and fluid lines) that carry different fluids components, while others pump and spray only a single spray material. Common materials pumped in spray systems include paints, polyurethanes, isocyanates, polyesters, epoxies, and acrylics.
Many fluid applicator spray systems use gear pumps to provide adequate spray pressure. Some such systems instead use reciprocating pumps, but reciprocating pumps can produce fluctuations in pumping pressure at changeover due to halts in pumping while valves are opened or closed to switch pump states.